


It's Just Monopoly

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #8 "Suck it!" given prompt, a monopoly game. MingKit. ForthBeam. Phayo. Cue the antics.





	It's Just Monopoly

“Pay up,” Kit eyed Beam who just landed on Boardwalk, _his property_. “Come on, it’s just the rent price. Wait until I add hotels.”

Everyone rolled their eyes. Kit was dominating the game. They couldn’t say much. Whatever strategy he had in mind kept money in his hands. Beam forked over the money and now it was Ming’s turn. He rolled the dice just right to pass the corner Kit owned. He stuck out his tongue.

“Be careful with that tongue mister,” Kit warned him.

“Don’t start,” Pha warned. “None of that during this game night.” He picked up the dice once Ming finished up. He rolled the number he wanted so he now could buy the third of his orange properties. He exchanged the money for property. Wayo was strictly the banker, he didn’t really want to actually play. Forth was next. He snatched the dice and wished for the Free Parking jackpot they started in the middle of the board. His poor boyfriend put in most of the money because he kept getting cards or landing on spots to make him pay fees.

“Yes!” Forth exclaimed. He grabbed the money and started facetiously counting it in Kit’s face. It was enough to slightly change the game, but Kit wasn’t worried. Forth would pay up at the corner he had owned. Unfortunately, Kit was so caught up in winning that he hadn’t noticed Ming buying several houses and hotels to put onto his yellow properties. Kit rolled double 4s, moving him 8 spaces to Atlantic.

“Pay up,” Ming grinned at him. Kit forked over the $1150 dollars. Then it started. Some kind of unlucky streak because he rolled snake eyes to pay on another yellow property. Now, Ming had cushion all the way around the board. Kit did not. As the turns came and went, Beam went bankrupt first. Forth patted his shoulder. Beam just shrugged and when he made sure Pha wasn’t looking he hooked a hand into Forth’s under the table. Forth smiled at him.

After 30 minutes the game came down to Ming and Kit. Ming was now holding the lead with the most money. If Kit could land on the railroads he owned about two more times, he’d have won the game. Kit took a deep breath. He was 5 spaces away from B & O Railroad. The dice landed and he instantly knew it was 5 by the gasps from his friends. Kit tossed money at Ming, who just admired his adorably competitive and grumpy boyfriend.

Ming took his turn, easily skating by the green properties Kit now owned since Forth handed them over as payment. Ming only had to pay a $50 community chest fee. Kit huffed. He went from over $2,000 dollars to a measly $350. If he landed on another railroad, he’d be left with $150. Kit safely landed 7 spaces to North Carolina Ave. He hoped he could get Ming to pay up.

Ming took his turn again. He chuckled and loudly counted his spaces. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5!” Ming happily placed himself between Boardwalk and Park Place, the main two properties Kit held onto the entire game. He handed over the luxury tax to the bank. Kit calmed himself as he reached for the dice. A part of him knew there was no salvaging the game. Ming already won, but Kit was going to roll once more to see if he could at least make it on go for that $200.

The dice fell to the board. He couldn’t land on the railroad. That ended the game. Forth roared with laughter. “Might as well hand him your money.” Kit opened his eyes to see that Ming had already placed him on Short Line.

“1 + 2= 3, give me $200,” Ming held out a hand.

Kit handed over the $200.

“You want me to count what I have or..?” Ming teased him. Kit threw the $150 at his face. The boys began to clean up the game. Pha and Wayo left first, then Forth and Beam. That left Ming alone with his boyfriend.

“Can I have a kiss for being the winner?” Ming asked him as they closed the box. Kit leaned over the box, looked him square in the eyes and said, “Suck it!”

He jumped up and away from the table. Kit was 100% certain Ming would chase him until he got that kiss. It didn’t take long. Ming had him by the waist before he even made it anywhere. Kit eyed him with a soft look that told Ming he gave up. So Kit gave his boyfriend the celebratory kiss he asked for, though he was grumpy about losing.


End file.
